No More Tears
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Naruto ponders where destiny has left him: Alone. Why did it have to be this way? A short introspective told from Naruto's point of view. Possible OOC-ness and the death of a major character. SasuNaru oneshot.


NO MORE TEARS  
A Naruto Shippuden Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yet another story inspired by a passing thunderstorm. A short introspective from Naruto's point of view. Warning for death of a character and some possible OOC-ness. runs away from horde about to maim her SasuNaru non-lemon. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

One moment he's here.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

Fighting a battle we knew we couldn't avoid.

"This is it!"

"I'm not giving up!"

And in the next moment...he's slipping away.

"Teme..."

"Don't...cry. No tears. Not...for me."

Dying by my own hand.

"You know that...I love you. Right?"

"I love you too, Sasuke. I love you so much."

His hand is so cold as it touches my cheek. His body is heavy as I hold him against me. There is so much I want to say to him, but I can't find the right words.

Don't leave me!

Don't go away!

"Don't...cry. idiot. No tears. Not...now."

"But--!"

Does he know how much I truly care about him? Does he understand what it is he means to me?

"Promise me, Naruto. No more tears."

It takes everything I have not to pull him closer to me. Not to kiss him. Not to feel his pain. How can he ask that of me?

"Sasuke..."

"You're...stronger now. All grown up."

"Don't leave me."

"It is...how it's supposed to be."

This is destiny.

"I can't..."

He wipes away a stray tear, and all I can do is lean into his touch. "Promise me!"

Closing my eyes, I can do nothing but obey. I break down, pulling him closer to me, kissing him full on the lips the way I've wanted for years. But I will not shed any more tears. Thunder looms in the distance as dark clouds begin to settle in. It echoes the pain in my heart as I pull away from him.

"Naruto..."

"I promise."

With a sad smile, I push several stray pieces of his hair from his face. His body feel much heavier now, the hand on my cheek falling to his side. The smile on his face though, is one I haven't seen in years. Since we were kids. Perhaps, not even then. The curve of his lips is so genuine. Almost child-like. Blinking quickly, his eyes begin to close. I feel the darkness consuming him. Feel him welcome it with open arms.

"Sasuke..."

What do you see in the darkness? Are you with your family again? Are you and Itachi finally at peace?

"I...love...you."

It is the last thing I will ever hear him say.

I will treasure it forever.

I will love him forever.

And as promised, I will not shed a tear.

As I continue to hold him in my arms, the rain begins to pour. The water washes over us. Beating us. Cleansing us. Melting us. It is the tears I cannot shed for him. The thunder the screams I cannot shout for him. The lightning the light I can no longer lead him to.

I must say good bye to him. As the rain draws to a close, I know it is time. But I'm not ready to let go yet. Not ready to leave.

'Idiot, let go of me.'

'I don't wanna!'

'Naruto, you have to.'

'No.'

'You've won. Now let go.'

My breath taken, my chest clenching in pain, I remember our argument once, long again while we were training as kids. Carefully, I lay Sasuke on the muddy ground of our battle field. I don't feel as if I've won. In fact, I feel like a failure. A loser for not being able to keep him with me.

'Let me go.'

Then, releasing the breath I had been holding, I stand, turning away. The sky looks dark again to the east. As I make my way home, I'm bound to run into rain. A chance to remember my dearest friend.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

My rival.

'We'll meet again, Naruto...'

My love.

"We will meet again," I whisper to the sky. "Then, I will cry for you, my friend. Tears of sadness. Tears of joy."

Until that day, I will keep my promise.

I will make you proud.

"Good-bye...my love."

Just watch me.

--OWARI--

DISCLAIMER:  
Sasuke, Naruto and all other characters mentioned in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. bows Thanks for reading!


End file.
